Honor Challenges / Knight Certificate
On the southern edge of the map, to the north of the Circus Tent (which opens for business upon completion of the Borderland maze) is an orange box with a trophy and the word HONOR above it. Clicking on this object opens a box labeled Knight Certificate and is referred to by many as Honor Quests / Honor Challenges. Honor Challenges are objectives that span all the mazes and can be completed by any Gumball hero (or combination thereof once Soul Link becomes available.) Completing the challenges earn you Honor XP that allow you to gain the Tarot Gumball and his Fragments. There are 3 categories of challenges: Gumball, Maze and Special. XP is cumulative towards the awards total. Awards 50 XP - Tarot Gumball 100 XP - 20 Tarot Fragments (For 2 star upgrade) 300 XP - 30 Tarot Fragments (For 3 star upgrade) 600 XP - 60 Tarot Fragments (For 4 star upgrade) 1000 XP - 120 Tarot Fragments (For 5 star upgrade) 1500 XP - 180 Tarot Fragments (For 5 star certificate) 2000 XP - 210 Tarot Fragments (For Statue) Gumball Challenges The most straightforward of all the Honor Challenges: upgrade your Gumballs to higher Ranks and earn Honor XP. The screen gives you easy viewing of how many Fragments you have towards the next upgrade rank for all your Gumballs. Each Gumball on the page has 4 stars. As of 8/29/2018 There are currently 210 potentially available Gumballs. The cumulative total per gumball is 10 XP 1st Star - Earned when you acquire Gumball. You earn 1 Honor XP. 2nd Star - Earned when the Gumball gets to Rank 3. You earn 2 Honor XP for completing this. 3rd Star - Earned when the Gumball gets to Rank 4. You earn 3 Honor XP for completing this. 4th Star - Earned when the Gumball gets to Rank 5. You earn 4 Honor XP for completing this. Maze Challenges There are 44 Maze-related challenges. 16 are related to the mazes, 4 are Faction related, 3 are tied to Titles, 4 are dedicated to collecting Suits, while the others are miscellaneous in nature. 'Maze' Related to the each maze's quest DP. Complete all 4 stars for 14 XP. 1st Star - Reach 20 DP. You earn 2 Honor XP. 2nd Star - Reach 40 DP. You earn 3 Honor XP. 3rd Star - Reach 60 DP. You earn 4 Honor XP. 4th Star - Reach 80 DP. You earn 5 Honor XP. 'Factions' For each of the 4 Factions, you can earn XP based on how deep you get when you have a Gumball from one reach a certain depth in an Endless Maze. There are 3 ranks and they can be earned on ANY Maze. Complete one faction's objectives for a total of 9 XP. 1st Star - Reach Level 60 using a Gumball from a specific Faction. You earn 1 Honor XP. 2nd Star - Reach Level 80 using a Gumball from a specific Faction. You earn 3 Honor XP. 3rd Star - Reach Level 100 using a Gumball from a specific Faction. You earn 5 Honor XP. 'Titles' For each type of Gumball (Venture, Melee, and Magic) you earn XP when you reach the end of a Title chain and then upgrade the final title to the Maximum level (all 3 Crescent Moons lit.) 1st Star - Complete 3 titles. You earn 1 Honor XP. 2nd Star - Complete 6 titles. You earn 3 Honor XP. 3rd Star - Complete all titles (8 for Venture, 9 for Melee and Magic.) You earn 5 Honor XP. 'Suits' As you search the mazes, you will find pieces of armor from the different General Armor Sets. 1st Star - Complete 1 set of Battle or Magic Armor / 2 sets of Element or Special Armor. You earn 2 Honor XP. 2nd Star - Complete 3 sets of Battle or Magic Armor / 4 sets of Element or Special Armor. You earn 3 Honor XP. 3rd Star - Complete all Armor Sets (5 for Battle & Magic, 6 for Element & Special.) You earn 5 or 6 Honor XP (depending on the set you complete.) Tips: * For Battle and Magic sets, Lost Temple guarantees the 1-star sets, and can upgrade everything to 5-star. * For Elemental sets, Gods' Chessboard is the BEST place by sacrificing chess pieces. In the Lost Temple you can encounter an Elemental lord that gives you the 2-4 star pieces. The other option is Hell Frontier, because you can reroll a shop to a specific element. 'Other Maze Challenges' This is a catch-all category for Maze-related challenges. The objectives here have between 1 and 4 stars. Special Challenges Special Challenges are challenges that may or may not require a Maze delving to complete. Some may have prerequisites to complete. Category:Featured knowledge Category:Game Areas